


Self Preservation

by A00000000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Childbirth, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, erotic birth, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A00000000/pseuds/A00000000
Summary: Wizardkind is slowly going extinct.  Magic takes drastic actions to save it resulting in a massive baby boom.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One big family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477628) by [Leonkills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonkills/pseuds/Leonkills). 



Voldemort stalked toward the Potter house in the dead of night, ready to kill his enemy and any hope of his defeat. He drew his wand as he approached the door, then, for no apparent reason, caught on fire. Burning until there was nothing but a scorch mark on the front steps of the potter house. At the same time, all the marked death eaters also burned. Magic, a semi sentient creature had intervened. There were so few magicals left in Britain, and even less in every other country. In Britain, they slaughtered each other, reducing their numbers even more. A dying subspecies of human, and with them, Magic would die as well. So it intervened. Burning Voldemort and the death eaters from the world. Then Magic began the second phase of it’s plan. 

A month after the mysterious death of Voldemort and all death eaters, Lily potter was consumed by a need. With Harry she’d had a healthy pregnancy, and found it enjoyable enough, but now she felt the burning urge to breed. Not just to have sex with James which was always fun, but to pregnant and full again. Her skin felt hot. She felt fertile. She needed to breed.

Her and James only left the bedroom to take care of Harry and eat, for four days. She wasn’t surprised that she was pregnant, after trying the charm two weeks later. This time pregnancy was amazing. Like a continuous warm pleasure that filled her, getting better and better as she grew. She felt complete and happy, and every kick felt amazing. James couldn’t get enough of her swollen body. Before he’d been indifferent to the changes. As birth drew nearer, she wasn’t afraid. The pressure in her hips felt wonderful. The thought of giving birth again made her wet. 

She ended up giving birth to her daughter Jasmine Potter at home after twelve hours of pleasure, and more orgasms than she could count. It was like something had just magically changed between her first and second pregnancy that turned the agony of birth into the greatest ecstasy. That change must have happened at the same time Voldemort and the death eaters spontaneously combusted. Two days later she felt empty. Like something was missing, she felt incomplete. 

Her work at the ministry consisted of trying to figure out what changed. Why Voldemort died, and just after witches started going into heat. Enjoying pregnancy and birth. Instead of menstruating once a month, the timing changed to every three. Witches would go into heat on some cycles, and be insatiable for their fertile time. It just seemed so sudden. Wizards were suddenly attracted to pregnancy, and found their wives to be more attractive the fuller they were. What had changed?

She found a clue while revising her ministry report at a muggle cafe from two talking muggles and an overheard conversation.

“Emma! It’s been so long.”

“Karen! I know, I just had to tell you person. It was incredible, and also doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“Spill.” She said to her childhood friend. 

“Ok, it sounds crazy. So I never thought I’d be able to have children. A lot of scarring from a surgery when I was a girl. Then, I had Hermione as you know. High risk pregnancy, all the hospital drama, tests, you know. Then a year ago I went three months without a period. Took a test, wasn’t pregnant. The next week I couldn’t take my hands off my husband. I was desperate to be pregnant again. That’s the only way I can explain it. Somehow I got pregnant. The doctor said that all the scar tissue was just… gone, like magic. The pregnancy was perfect. Karen I’ve never felt better in my life.” Emma leaned close to the other woman’s ear. “The birth was great. Not like good doctors great. I had her at home… I didn’t know it was possible to cum so hard.” 

Lily leaned back in her chair. Now for some reason it was happening to muggles and she needed to know. So she waited two hours while the other women talked and came up with a plan for Emma. When Emma walked out of the cafe she acted.

“Um, I’m sorry for eavesdropping, but the same thing happened to me with my last pregnancy. We really need to talk.” She then handed Emma a card that said Lady Lily of Pottermoore with an address and phone number. 

After a few phone calls, Emma agreed to meet Lily at Pottermoore to discuss their recent changes. She left the baby at home with Mr. Granger and just brought Hermione with her because she wanted to see the manor house. 

“Emma, this is going to sound crazy. I am a witch and my son is a wizard. She demonstrated by transfiguring a throw pillow into a book, then back. I have a theory that your daughter might be a witch.” Emma’s eyes widened. Lily levitated one of the throw pillows and then handed her wand to little Hermione. “Say finite.” Then she said it and then the pillow dropped to the floor. Hermione picked it up and handed it back. “You’re a polite one Hermione.” The girl nodded. “Harry, why don’t you play with Hermione while I talk to Emma.”

“Mione.” Said Harry. She smiled.

“Oh she really likes Harry. She won’t let anyone shorten her name, not even me.” The two children then went off to play. “So now you’re going to explain why I have this continuous desperate desire to be pregnant, and not stop explaining until I’m satisfied.”

“Until recently wizardkind was caught up in a massive war that slowly dwindled our numbers. One night, the leader of their faction just disappeared along with his inner circle. Shortly after, witches just started going into heat. I don’t have any better term for it. My theory is that magic realized that witches and wizards were going extinct, and reacted by making pregnancy and birth a wonderful experience, so that many more would be born. The reason it happened to you must be because you can bear magical children, even though you don’t have magic. We’ll need more time to gather more data and figure out more specifics. In the meantime, I can’t wait until my next one. I want to feel full again.”

Emma and Hermione ended up staying for two hours because Hermione didn’t want to stop playing with Harry. Eventually they left after a lot of persuasion. 

Harry was six when Lily first saw him kissing Hermione’s flat belly. Not long after they had the conversation about where babies come from. Hermione wanted one, and the two mothers had to explain that it would be many more years until she would be grown enough to carry a child. 

By the time Harry and Hermione went to Hogwarts for first year, Lily and Emma had determined a lot about the new rapid growth of magical people. First that witches were fertile even in cycles where they didn’t enter heat. The first heat of a witch was thankfully well after the first menstruation. Also, a witch could take a potion to suppress the burning need to be pregnant, but it only worked for a few doses before failing. Time between birth and next heat was usually one to three years, but occasionally as little as half, and could be extended with the potion. Thus Hogwarts was full of pregnant witches, most choosing to take the potion and delay until fifth year. It also was a common sight to see a young witch with a baby in a sling while attending class.

Hermione had been insistent on carrying Harry’s child as soon as she could, ever since that time when they were six and seven. Emma had long since accepted the fact, and she and her family had moved to Pottermoore when Hermione was eight, and lived in a separate wing of the manor. Lily had three additional pregnancies before Harry and Hermione went off to Hogwarts, and Emma had two. This left Hermione with a sister and two brothers, and Harry with three sisters and a brother. Before they left for Hogwarts Emma and Lily had talked with Hermione and Harry, convincing the couple, who already acted married, that they should wait until Hermione’s first heat before trying to conceive as it assured her body was ready. This would likely happen in third year. Both of them were sorted into Ravenclaw. For first year, they had to sleep in separate dorms which resulted in many letters to their parents requesting a betrothal so that they could share a bed again. They relented, and Harry and Hermione were betrothed before second year. Betrothed students accommodations, which were much smaller than married students dorms, lacking a nursery, dining room, and common room. 

Second year involved some above the waist escalations for the young couple, who already acted as if they’d been married for twenty years, doting on each other. One night they lay in bed with unclothed top halves after a heated make out session. Harry’s head rested on her flat belly.

“You’re so beautiful Hermione. I can’t wait until you’re pregnant, you’ll be even more perfect.”

“Oh Harry, I can’t wait. Feeling full will be so amazing.” The pair honored their promise to not try and conceive until Hermione’s first heat, but she wouldn’t tolerate waiting a moment longer.

“Hermione, I’m going to make you feel so full. Again and again.” 

She just responded with a moaning sigh at the thought. 

The first half of third year involved further advances by the young couple with them doing everything that couldn’t cause pregnancy. A month after returning from winter break Hermione decided that it was time to take the final step in her relationship with Harry. She cast the charm to make sure she wasn’t fertile, then led Harry to the Prefect’s Bathroom. She whispered the password and then another phrase to lock the door once they were inside. She led him to the tub and undressed after turning a few of the scented taps. He saw all of her body, and thought of how she’d look full with child. The two of them then slipped into the water.

“I’m ready, and I’ll show you why.” She guided his hands to her hips which had widened in the last year. “I know we’re starting young but I just can’t wait any longer. I want to know what it’s like to feel full.”

Harry reached down to touch her, and shortly after she lowered herself onto him. Their first loving was gentle within the warm water but held a promise of what was to come. Harry knew that when she entered heat that a wild beast would come out to play.

In late April of third year, the two of them returned to their room after dinner on a Friday night after a long day of classes. Hermione had been acting strange all day. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been acting different all day.” Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look at him as she undressed for an evening shower. 

“I’ve been feeling tingly all day. I think it’s going to start tomorrow. My first heat.”

“First of many.” Harry replied. She grinned and started undressing him before leading him to the shower. The two cleaned each other and then harry knelt down in front of her. “I can’t wait until you’re pregnant. Maybe you will be by the end of tomorrow.” Then he started kissing low on her belly, and moved lower until he kissed in between her legs. “You’re going to be so full.” She just moaned. Both from the work of his tongue and the words she desperately wanted to hear. When she offered to return the favor he declined.  
“If I don’t tonight, you’ll be more likely to get pregnant tomorrow.” Conveniently for that plan the couple hadn’t done anything below the waist since the last weekend. 

“Tomorrow I make you even more beautiful.” He said and then kissed her.

“Mmm I can’t wait.” The couple snuggled together, eager to sleep so tomorrow could begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to a fast heart rate and a fiery tingling under her skin. She looked at Harry’s sleeping form and found herself wet in seconds. She shook him awake.

“Wake up Harry. It started and I need you.” She threw all the covers onto the floor and rolled on top of Harry’s lanky teenage body then immediately sank down and bucked her hips. After a few more movements Harry started moving with her. She guided one of his hands to where they connected and he pressed his thumb over her clit. She cried out at the contact and sank down as far as she could go which started a new rhythm of her lifting herself up, then sinking down until she couldn’t any further. Hermione knew she wasn’t going to last long given that it was the first day of her first heat. “Harry I’m…” Between the feeling of him inside her and his hand touching her clit and pussy lips she came quickly. The clenching from her orgasm then sent Harry over the edge, before she slumped on top of him with their bodies still joined. The young couple stayed like that unmoving for two hours. Just feeling the closeness of their first loving during Hermione’s heat. 

“Shower and food. Then more of this.” Hermione slid off of her betrothed and their bodies detached. They moved to the shower and cleaned each other before sitting down at their small dining table while still completely naked. Harry ate with one hand because his other one stayed on Hermione’s body. Either softly touching her breasts or making circles on her inner thigh. When they finished their meal the next obvious step was the bed where she laid down and pulled Harry on top of her before wrapping her legs around him. Harry moved to kiss each breast and then back up to kiss her on the lips. She gripped him with her legs which pulled their bodies together for the second time that day. “Ohhhh yes.” She moaned into his ear. “Make me full Harry.” He tangled a hand in her bushy hair while looking at her flushed, glowing face. Then he kissed her again. Their pace increased until Harry came inside of her. Then instead of stopping he added his fingers for a few seconds to bring her with him. The two lay together again but in reversed positions.

Hermione could barely believe it was all real. She was finally going to fulfill her childhood dream of getting pregnant with Harry’s baby, growing fuller and rounder until being pregnant became her whole existence. Then laboring for an amazing and orgasm filled day. So many years waiting. It was her first vivid memory after all. Seeing her mother heavily pregnant and wishing she could look exactly like that and experience it completely. 

The young couple laid in bed later in the day after an evening shower. Both of them were on their sides. Harry moved down her front until he could kiss her flat belly. He could smell her arousal after just a few kisses despite her four earlier orgasms. She parted her legs and moved her lower thigh so he could lay his head on it while also pulling her top leg back. Harry spent a few minutes kissing low on her belly, just above her swollen mound. He moved a hand up to touch her wet pussy lips, then slid one finger into her. “Ohhhh…” He added another finger and kissed her belly again.

“You’re going to be pregnant soon. You’ll look like this for a little while. Then you’ll start getting bigger.” He kissed right where she’d start to grow. Then curled his fingers against that rough spot inside her and she released another moan. “You’ll start getting full and all the other girls will be jealous of you. Getting pregnant before them.” He stroked his fingers down from her clit to her perineum and back up. “All these spots will get more sensitive.” He thumbed her clit with the last word. “You’ll get fuller and heavier until you can’t think of anything other than how pregnant you are. You’ll feel our child’s head low and heavy in your hips.” Hermione felt imagined jolts of pleasure at the thought. “Every time you take a step you’ll feel the head press down. Big and heavy.” His fingers sped up. “Then the labor will come. The best thing you’ve ever felt. Then you’ll start pushing.” He curled his fingers into her sensitive flesh. “You’ll have to push so hard and stretch so much to move our child through your slim hips.”

“Aaaahhhh.” She screamed as her juices flowed over his hand. His words. His fingers. Too intense. 

He kept stroking her as she writhed through her orgasm until she finally stilled. Harry moved his head down and started to lick her swollen pussy clean. He then moved to her thigh where her fluid had flowed over either side. After he lapped up everything he could and wiped his hand clean he parted her lips to taste her one more time. He then used a cleaning charm so they wouldn’t have to shower again. 

“Harry. That was amazing. Those things you said.” She kissed him sweetly and tasted herself when their tongues met. “I want all of that. The feeling full. Wanting you even more than I do now. Labor. The pressure. Everything, on and on.” The young couple then fell asleep together.

Hermione’s heat lasted for two more days which went much like the first. Needy sex followed by naps tangled together. Five or six times a day. On the fourth day she woke up feeling slightly tingly but no longer in heat. Since they ditched their classes the previous day to spend it in bed they decided to leave their room after only one round of sex. For classes of course. She may have been desperate for pregnancy but she was still Hermione. She’d expected her heat to go on for an additional day since the normal number was four and considered two options why it lasted only three. First was that she was young and it was her first heat. The second was that Harry had gotten her pregnant already and magic had stopped her heat early. Either way she’d know in two weeks if she was pregnant or not. 

The two weeks dragged on with both of them desperate to know if Hermione was pregnant. If she was it meant they’d get married over the summer which would fulfill a lifelong dream and also make both of them legally adults.

The day came when Hermione walked to their full height mirror completely naked. She pressed the tip of her wand to just above her mound and muttered an incantation. A soft warm glow appeared on her skin where her wand touched. Pregnant. 

She jumped in the air twice and squealed before turning and running the few steps to their bed. She leapt on top of her lounging betrothed and wrapped her arms around him. “Harry! Harry! Harry! I’m Pregnant!” Her bushy hair fell around their heads as she kissed him hungrily. They stayed like that for many minutes just making out. Not needing to talk. Just enjoying that Hermione was just starting the most pleasurable experience of her life and also that they’d be married soon. 

After their make out session and a few kisses on her belly. Hermione got up out of bed and walked to their desk where she started writing on a little scroll. “I’m writing a letter to my mother saying that I’m pregnant, and that we plan to get married as soon as school lets out. Does a week after we head home sound good to you?” She looked over her shoulder at Harry. He just nodded slowly. Too distracted by the sight of her naked body but then snapped out by the prospect of marrying her. 

“That sounds great Hermione.” He watched her widen her stance and move her hips move in slow circles.

“I can’t wait until I’m showing.” She let out another squeal and Harry decided to get up and distract her from letter writing. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on one side of her pert ass, before sliding it forward and in between her legs until his palm cupped her soft lips and his fingers touched her mound. Holding her delicate flesh gently and not moving. She let out a long breathy moan. Right now the fact that she was two inches taller and much more grown up really was useful. He didn’t have to bend down much to do this. 

He moved his hand when she finished the scroll, and again admired her body which was almost completely transformed into a woman. He felt a pang of sadness that he was so far behind her in growth. Still lanky and boyish while she was so grown up. 

She opened the window, and Hedwig soon perched on the edge. She tied the scroll to the birds leg, and gave her a scratch on the back of her neck. “Take it to Emma Granger, Pottermoore. See you soon pretty bird.” With that the white owl took flight from ravenclaw tower. 

She looked at the worried expression on his face. “Harry, is something wrong?” She led him to the bed and laid down before pulling him on top of her. He rested his head on her chest.

“I just wish I were as grown up as you. You look so mature and I’m…” He looked at his lanky arm. 

“Oh harry. Don’t feel bad. You’re going to catch up. One day you’ll be bigger and taller than me. You’ll pick up my pregnant body like I weigh nothing. You’ll be my strong husband.” She wrapped her arms around him. “It’s actually good that I’m the older one because otherwise we might have to wait an entire extra year.” 

Harry supposed that it was true and it changed his perspective.

She motioned for him to get up. “Put your head right here.” She pointed to her belly and he complied. “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life. Not just carrying a child but carrying your child. Harry I’ve been dreaming of this forever. So don’t doubt yourself, you’re virile enough to get me pregnant during my first heat, and you’ll only get better.”

Harry kept his head rested there for half an hour, just looking up at her pretty breasts and the rise and fall of her chest. She’d be his wife soon and nothing sounded more perfect.

“I can’t wait until we get married. I’ll get to wear a ring that tells everyone I’m yours.” He got up and then laid on top of her, this time kissing her breasts until her nipples hardened into pink peaks. 

He moved his mouth back and forth from nipple to nipple until she was moaning and desperate for more. Then she wrapped her legs around him and pulled them together. 

“First knowingly pregnant sex.” She said excitedly into his ear.

“Oh it’ll only get better”. He said into her ear in response. They moved together until both of them were close. “You’re so wet… my pregnant Hermione.”

“For you… Ahhhh.” Her clenching then made him cum inside her. He then collapsed on top of her and they stayed like that until they recovered breath. Hermione then led him to the shower where they cleaned each other. Harry took the opportunity to kiss her breasts again.

“I want to try drinking from them toward the end of your pregnancy.”

“I think I’d like that.” She said.

“Let’s go to bed beautiful.” He led her back to bed and they tangled together where she started whispering into his ear.

“What you said to me, the first night of my heat was the most amazing and sensuous thing I’ve ever heard. Now I want you to tell me all about what you’re going to do on our wedding night, and how you’ll give me my first shaking married orgasm. Every last detail”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i up rate to explicit?


	3. Chapter 3

It was four weeks later when Hermione noticed her belly looking fuller and firmer when she woke up to her alarm charm. She reached down to cup the little bump and immediately decided to wake up harry so he could see. She threw off the covers and shook him gently.

“Look.” She pointed at her belly.

Harry rolled her from her side to her back and climbed between her legs.

“Finally.” He kissed the little bump and then moved down to kiss her lips. “I’ve waited so long to see you like this.” 

“I’ve waited so long to feel like this… Ohhh.” She moaned out when he kissed between her legs again. “I’ve been dreaming about this since we were children.” She said as he kissed her belly again before moving down a third time.

“This will only get better.”

She knew it was true since early pregnancy already felt better than she ever had before and she could only imagine how good it would feel to be eight months pregnant.

Harry softly touched her pussy lips after another kiss on her belly.

“Our baby will have to fit through this.” He started his tongue below her little opening and licked all the way up. He said the next three words between lingering kisses. “So. Much. Pushing.” 

“Ohhhhh”. She moaned again and a trickle of fluid leaked out of her. He realized she was already close just from those words and then slid two fingers into her and then curled them. 

“Harry! Harry!”

He curled his fingers again and then moved his tongue to her clit and stroked over it until she cried out and her fluid spilled over his hand. He then licked her clean and moved his head back up to her belly.

“You’re showing already.”

“A little early, but my mom said she showed early due to having a small, slim body that’s shaped like mine. So I guess it's normal for women in my family to show this soon. Actually I’ve been thinking that we should delay the wedding by a few weeks.”

Harry made a hurt expression.

“Is something wrong?”

“No Harry it’s just that I want to look obviously pregnant at our wedding. I want everyone to see that I’m having your child. If we delay by three weeks it’ll be more clear. Maybe I’ll wear a nice stretchy dress that shows my belly off.”

“That makes sense and I’d like the stretchy dress. I’d like taking it off you even more.” She smiled at the second part.

“Also the Prophet will want pictures because you’re in line to eventually be a lord, and then everyone will see.”

“So we should do that. We postpone it until a month after Hogwarts lets out for summer and then we let the Prophet take just one photo.” 

“That will work.”

“There’ll be a lot of Potters by the time you’re a lord.” She said.

“So many of them will come from you.” He said and then kissed her belly again.

“Mmm.”

Two days later on Saturday, Hermione transfigured one of her shirts into a crop top so she could show off her little bump to the entire common room. All of the girls and women who hadn’t felt pregnancy yet looked on with longing jealousy. The ones who already had remembered fondly. The pregnant ones shared a knowing smirk at how good it felt, and how much better it would get.

The rest of the school year went much like that, with Hermione showing off her bump at every opportunity, until the day came that they boarded the train to return to King’s cross. They shared a compartment with Jasmine and Hermione’s oldest brother Luke. 

“Our oldest siblings seem to be getting even closer.” She whispered into his ear, talking about the two first years.

“Continuing the house of Granger.” He whispered back. “If Jas wants as many babies as you do there’ll be a lot of grangers.”

“And I want a lot of children. Whatever Magic did after burning the dark lord out of existence, it sure worked to make witches want to be pregnant. We want to have more than ten nowadays instead of one at most. Eventually magicals will rule the world if this keeps up, we’ll just outbreed muggles until there’s more of us. And I intend to contribute a great many.” She kissed his neck after the last word. 

“A great many. Think about how many days of labor that will mean.”

“Stop Harry!” She said out loud, then returned to a whisper. “You’re making me so wet.” 

“Good. Once we floo to Pottermoore we’re going straight to bed.” 

She nodded and then cast a privacy charm so they could change out of their Hogwarts robes. Of course Hermione changed into a skirt and crop top, as she usually did after she started showing. Harry just changed into pants and a t shirt. While changing Hermione briefly put one leg up on the bench and rolled her hips, showing her underwear clad body to Harry who moved toward her.

“Not yet. Wait until we get back to Pottermoore.”

He moved backwards, even though he wanted her right in the train compartment. They then removed the muffling charm and asked Jasmine and Luke if they were changed then lowered the privacy charm once they answered yes. 

When the train arrived at King’s cross, they walked toward the wall of floos. 

“Pottermoore.” Each of them said, before stepping through the green flames and into the reception hall of the massive manor house. 

“Hermione!” Emma’s voice immediately shouted. She wrapped her daughter in a strong hug. “I’m so excited for you.” She then hugged Luke afterwards.

Lily hugged Harry. “Congratulations.” Before moving to Jasmine and reassuring her. “You only have to wait a few more years I promise”

“So the wedding delay.” Emma said. “I can understand that you want to be bigger for the wedding. If this wonderful change had happened before I married Dan I would have wanted the same thing.

Hermione nodded, then went to kiss Harry.

“Emma and I want to talk to you after you and Harry are… done.” Lily said.

Hermione took Harry’s hand and dragged him through a set of big double doors, toward their wing of Pottermoore. “Emma, It’s about time we have this conversation with Hermione. She’ll be a mother soon and needs to know how it used to be.” Emma nodded. “Before that fateful halloween.” Both women sat down to wait.

After more than a decade of research Lily had determined a lot of things about the changes to pregnancy and birth after the halloween when Voldemort spontaneously combusted on the front steps of her cottage. All things that she’d tell Hermione after explaining how pregnancy used to be before it all changed. 

“They’re so grown up Lily.” Emma said which brought Lily out of her musing and back to the present. The two mothers ended up talking about how much their children had grown up until a flushed Hermione returned. 

“Harry decided to make dinner for the two of us while we discuss.” She sat down and adjusted her crop top and skirt. 

“Lily and I want you to have some perspective on what pregnancy and birth used to be like, before the halloween. Firstly, pregnancy used to involve morning sickness where you’d frequently throw up.” Hermione nodded in response. She’d read it in an old book at some point. “Then later on there would be aches and pains all through your lower body, instead of the twinges of pleasure you’ll get to feel. Then labor obviously. It was a bit better for witches since they use more pain potions and less needles, but it was always painful and dangerous. I had you surrounded by doctors given my status as high risk. It wasn’t a good experience until the part where I held you.”

“Are you trying to scare me?” Hermione’s earlier satisfied flush had disappeared and her expression changed.”

“No.” Lily said. “We just want you to have perspective on how much more enjoyable magic made it to have a baby. From pain to the greatest pleasure. But now I’ll tell you the more academic details.”

“If I hadn’t felt it for my self before I met Lily I’d have called it unrealistic. Then again witches can teleport, or apparate as you call it so there’s really no such thing as unrealistic.” Emma added before Lily continued.

“Childbirth used to be dangerous, but since the halloween not one witch has died in it or even needed medical help. Magic just sorts it all out and makes sure of a good outcome. There are still miscarriages before three months but none after. The only unborn babies who have died after three months were from broom and apparation accidents. As far as we know, magic recognized how low our population was and took this measure to increase our numbers. As for when it started, my team and I determined that every magical child conceived after the halloween was born in the harmless and pleasurable way that we now enjoy. This also goes for muggleborns like yourself.” 

“So it only gets better from here?” Hermione asked.

Emma moved to hug her daughter. “So much better. I don’t even have the words for how good it can get.” She found herself turned on just thinking of the memories.

“You’ve probably heard witches talk about the big one.” 

“A bunch of times from the sixth years.”

“That’s referring to the best moment of the whole birth, as you’ve probably figured out. Usually a few minutes of pleasure too great to describe, which is why we just call it the big one. Of course all of labor is great, and having a husband with skilled fingers makes it so much better.” Hermione blushed bright red and Lily and Emma shared a knowing look. 

“I’m thinking we should go dress shopping soon. Obviously Harry can’t see it until your wedding day. It needs to be a surprise.”” Emma said.

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement. “You know I’ve been dreaming of this for years.”

Emma remembered seeing Harry resting his head on Hermione’s belly and whispering sweet words that she couldn’t hear. “Lily and I both saw you and harry dreaming of this as children. It was jarring at first, but now we see how grown up you are. You’re ready. It will be the greatest experience of your life.” She leaned in to hug her daughter again and just held her for a long time. “It’s just… so good. I’m excited for you”

Once Emma broke the hug Hermione got up to find Harry. “I’m going to find my betrothed. Thank you for telling me all this..”

“Of course”

Hermione then walked to their wing of the manor where she found Harry cooking. He was only wearing his underwear and an apron. 

“My betrothed.”

He turned away from the stove and looked at her. When she stepped closer he put both of his hands on her bare bump. They shared a long kiss before Harry had to turn back to the stove. “Our mothers want to take me dress shopping soon. Obviously you can’t see it until the wedding day.” He made a disappointed face.

“It had better show this off.” He placed a hand on her belly again.

“Oh I’ll make sure of it." Hermione then walked to their bedroom and then closet. Looking for an outfit that would distract Harry when they sat down for dinner. She tried several crop tops before discarding all together and just wearing a bra to reveal more skin. She then picked a short skirt that showed off her legs and hung low to flaunt all of her little bump. He would definitely spend more time staring at her than eating. While looking at herself in the mirror she had a radical idea about her wedding attire. Harry would definitely like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses what Hermione's radical wedding dress idea will be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress shopping and Hermione's fantasies.

Lily Emma and Hermione flooed to Diagon Alley a week before the wedding. One thing that Emma and Lily noticed was how much more open wizarding culture had become in the last decade. Now it was normal to see witches in thin revealing clothing or breastfeeding in public which would have been unthinkable a decade ago, also witches would freely talk about their experiences. The three of them walked to a well known dress shop in Diagon that was known for making form fitting dresses. Once inside the store they sat down in the section for wedding attire. Soon a tall and elegant witch walked over to them, she happened to be heavily pregnant.

“Welcome, my name is Gemma, may I ask which of you is getting married?”

Hermione nodded and blushed then stood up. “That’ll be me. I’m so excited for it.”

Gemma looked at Hermione’s uncovered bump and smiled. “I wish I started as young as I think you are. I got married in fifth year and had my first in sixth.” She looked at Hermione’s form and began selecting dresses from the rack for her to try on. “As you might imagine we sell a lot of stretchy dresses given the amount of pregnant brides these days.” She selected the first one which was made of thin plain fabric and had no embellishments, a second one which had a lace portion that resembled a built in bra and then plain elastic material, and finally a dress that incorporated more lace with an elastic panel to accommodate a pregnancy bump of any reasonable size. 

Hermione took the first one and went into the changing room. She first tried it on while wearing her underwear, then decided to try it without a bra so she could see her nipples poke through the thin material.

“Some witches have worn that style with no underwear. I imagine it makes for an even better wedding night.”

Hermione opened the door. “I like how forward it is, but not in the exact way I want so I’m going to try the next one.”

She tied the third dress next, but it seemed too restrictive and not quite revealing enough for her fantasy of a wedding where Harry couldn’t keep his hands off her, so on to the second dress. 

She liked the second done the most, but had an idea for an alteration that she’d been thinking of since school let out. After changing into the dress she walked out to talk to Gemma.

“I have some ideas for alterations but I want to surprise you Mom, and Lily.”

“Oh, we understand.” lily said and walked off with Emma to look at other clothing in the shop.

Hermione cast a privacy charm so they couldn’t be overheard. “I have some ideas but I also want time for girl talk. Given some of your comments you seem willing.”

“Oh of course. This is my third.” She placed a hand on her heavy bump. “I’m due in six weeks. Hopefully I’ll have as difficult a labor as my last one.” She took in a slow breath and steadied herself on one of the shelves while lost in the memory. “What do you want to ask?” 

“Well… I wanted to ask what the best part of labor is… other than the big one obviously.”

“It’s a harder question than you think. Every witch has her own favorite moment in labor. The usual wisdom is that it gets better the closer you get to the moment of birth and the big one, which is true to a degree. You want to explain the alteration and then I’ll tell you more after I’ve done most of it?”

Hermione nodded. “So lately I’ve really enjoyed wearing crop tops, and my betrothed loves them as well. At first I thought of a wedding dress with a cutout for my bump, but that didn’t seem like enough, so what about a wedding dress cut into a crop top and a skirt. I’m thinking that we’d cut the top right here.” She drew a line with her finger a couple of inches below her breasts. “And for the skirt I want the waistline to be low and show every bit of my belly.” She traced the waistline and curved it down below her bump so that the waistline would be just above her mound at the middle.

Gemma drew her wand and weaved it at the first line Hermione drew. The fabric cut while still on her body and the end hemmed. She then moved down and performed a similar wand movement for the lower cut before Hermione slid the tube of remaining fabric over her head, leaving a long skirt and lacy crop top.

“Oh this is good. You might start a trend with this one. I bet you’re already the envy of every girl in…”

“I’m starting fourth year this fall but I’m old for my grade” 

“Lucky you for starting so young. I’m going to add a couple of charms to the waistline to keep it from falling down or riding up given the shape of the cut.” She waved her wand a few more times and Hermione felt the feeling of weak tape holding the skirt exactly in place on either hip. “So for may favorite part other than the big one. I really love the ring of fire, just being stretched completely. It’s an amazing feeling of course, but there’s another. A hard push. I don’t mean the experimental ones you’ll try early in your first time, I mean taking a big breath and pushing as hard as you can and feeling your baby move the tiniest bit, then you lose the millimeter of progress the moment you let go. Again and again. I pushed for a bit longer my first labor, but the second was harder. Three and a half versus three hours.”

Hermione blushed an even deeper red.

“My second was a big baby, and the pushing stage was three hours of everything I had. All my strength, again and again. It was the most amazing and exhausting three hours or my life. I’m due with this one in six weeks, but honestly I wish I could feel this full for another four months.” 

“I hope I have one like that.” Hermione said while thinking about hours of labor while Harry’s fingers teased her most sensitive places.

“You’re small so I bet you will.” Gemma finished her wand movements after resizing the skirt and top precisely to Hermione’s body. “I’ll go find your mother and friend.”

As gemma slowly walked away, Hermione lost herself in fantasies of straining for hours against a heavy weight lodged in her pelvis. Making a little bit of progress and then feeling it all slip away. Feeling her lips bulge from the pressure again and again until she forgot anything other than how to push.

“Hermione” she ignored the voice “Hermione you need to change out of your wedding… skirt before we head back to the manor. Emma and I love it as we’ve said plenty of times.” Lily’s voice brought her back to the present and she went to the changing room. She admired herself in the mirror and thought of getting home to Harry while stepping into her lacy underwear, before putting on the same pleated skirt and crop top that she’d worn into the store. The wedding not quite dress was packaged soon after she stepped out. Lily was in the process of paying for it.

“Congratulations.” Gemma waved as they walked to the front of the store. “Enjoy it” she mouthed and then smirked. Hermione responded with the same expression.

The three witches then flooed back to Pottermoore.

Hermione met Harry in their bedroom later that day. “You’re going to love the wedding dress Harry. I insisted on an interesting style that will definitely turn heads, most importantly yours.” Harry opened his mouth to speak but she covered it with a finger. “No you can’t see it yet. It’s a surprise.”

Instead Harry just took another step toward her and put both of his palms flat on her small bump. “I’ve been waiting for you to get back.” One hand moved to her hip while the other slowly move down her belly until his fingers slid between her underwear and skin, lower and lower until he cupped her pussy. His thumb made little circles where her thigh and mound met. 

“Mmm I love it when you do this.” She leaned closer to him and started a slow kiss.

He could feel her lips getting warmer to the touch as they kissed until one of his fingers felt wet. Then he started to move his hand to undress both of them.

“Don’t move your hand.” Hermione growled. She just drew her wand and vanished their clothes instead. He took the opportunity to kiss her sensitive breasts without moving his hand from her hot lips. “Face to face because it will be difficult to do that soon” she told him.

They managed to ease onto the bed without breaking contact and soon laid on their sides. Harry moved his hand and rolled her onto her back. “You’re so beautiful, my betrothed.” He admired her bushy hair and flushed skin. “And you’re getting better every day.” In response she wrapped her legs around him and pulled their bodies close together. She felt her bump press against Harry but it was still small enough that they could fit together. 

Harry pushed farther into her while kissing her neck. Her legs were wrapped so tight that he could barely pull back between thrusts.

“Deeper” she told him and then cried out when the tip of his dick hit her cervix.

“You liked that beautiful. Imagine what it’ll feel like when our baby’s head has to fit through there.”

“Ahhh more!” 

He kept up the deep thrusts all while nipping at her neck. A sheen of sweat starting to appear on their naked bodies. Hermione felt her breaths get shorter as she started to clench around him. The pregnancy hormones somehow making her cum more easily than she had before. “Harry I’m… I’m.” He spilled inside her just as she shattered, her soft thighs clamped around him holding them close while she took hitched breaths next to his ear.

“Shower, then we cuddle until dinnertime.” Their shower involved the usual ritual of them cleaning each other. Hermione now added a shaving charm for Harry’s face to deal with the fuzzy beginnings of his beard. The two of them dried each other and went back to their oversized bed. 

“Pretty bump” Harry said while palming it again.

“You’ve said that so many times Harry.” 

“I’ll keep saying it every day.” He smiled at her and ran his fingers slowly through her damp curls, knowing they’d spring back into the bushy hair he loved so much. “I have an idea”. He cast a vision charm so he wouldn’t need his glasses for an hour and set them on their nightstand. “I want to use your thigh as a pillow while I kiss your bump.” She thought of how to make it comfortable then laid down next to the headboard, half on her back and half on her side with her legs open. 

“The smartest witch in school using her mind for more comfortable cuddling” She giggled in response and then he laid his head down on her soft thigh. He alternated between kissing her bump and mound all while gazing at the slightly tanned skin of her belly. His thumb brushed over a lip. “You’ve gotten softer, which I can hardly believe is possible.” He kissed in between her legs until she let out a little sigh. When he looked up she was beaming at him.

“My body is starting to get ready to stretch around our baby.”

“We’ll both get a family. You’ll feel the greatest pleasure in the world.” He kissed her bump again and she hummed. “You always make that sound when you’re thinking of some fantasy.”

He was right Hermione thought. At that moment she imagined herself nine months pregnant and him resting his head on her thigh in the same position. Kissing her bump which would be a heavy dome of flesh by then, moving lower to her mound and her hot lips. Teasing her with detailed descriptions of how hard she’d struggle in labor. She started crying from the mix of lust and love and hormones. Harry. She’d get to marry him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One big family by Leonkills
> 
> Decided to add an additional kink and start the m rated stuff two and three quarter years later.
> 
> Obv JK Rowling owns HP.
> 
> Pls comment!


End file.
